Wächter des Erben
by prismo
Summary: Harry erfährt sachen die er nichts gedacht hätte und muss entsprechend Reagieren. Jedoch wird er Hilfe bekommen womit er nicht gerechnet hätte! Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Soo hier fange ich eine 2. Story an für die ich irgendwie noch keinen namen habe **

**An alle die „Harry Potter : Die 3. macht" auch lesen: Keine angst die Story wird weitergehn und Soooorrryyyy für die wartezeit aber ich hab irgendwie keinerlei Ideen wie es weitergehen soll .. und damit meine ich Ideen die weiterreichend sind als ein Kapitel**

**Aber ich werde daran weiterschreiben versprochen!!! )**

**Ein neuer Freund?**

Harry wachte, wie jede Nacht, schweißgebadet auf. Die Alpträume von den Leuten die er hatte Sterben sehen wollten nicht aufhören. Er entschied sich dafür Duschen zu gehen und danach raus zu gehen obwohl es erst 3 Uhr Nachts war. Er schlich sich die Treppe runter damit weder sein Onkel noch seine Tante ihn hörten. Draussen angekommen ging er wie so oft schon auf den Spielplatz und setzte sich auf eine Schaukel. Er saß vielleicht 30 Minuten dort als er hinter sich jemanden reden hörte.

„Sieh an, da hat das Potteylein doch den Fehler gemacht und sein Haus verlassen." Sagte einer der 8 Todesser die gerade aufgetaucht waren. An der Stimme erkannte Harry sofort das es sich im Bellatrix Lestrange handeln musste.

„Da Opfert sich mein dummer Cousin für dich kleines Kind und du kommst auf die Idee mitten in der Nacht auf den Spielplatz zu gehen" lachte Bellatrix Harry aus.

Harry´s Zorn auf Bellatrix wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer als er sich daran erinnerte das sie es war die Schuld war das Sirius Tod war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, der jedoch wurde ihm durch ein Expilliarmus entrissen. Somit stand Harry nun Schutzlos vor den Todessern und Ohrfeigte sich im geiste selber dafür das er herkam.

„So Potty lass mal hören ob du Singen kannst…CRUCIO" Schrie Bellatrix und Harry sackte sofort auf die Knie vor schmerz, biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen. Vor dieser kranken Frau wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen.

Bellatrix löste den Fluch und meinte. „Oh ist da etwa jemand schüchtern? CRUCIO". Wieder und wieder traf Harry der Fluch und er fragte sich warum der Orden noch nicht da wäre um ihm zu Helfen.

„Genug, los schnappt ihn euch und dann…" weiter kam Bellatrix nicht denn Zwei von den Todessern die an einer ecke Wache gehalten haben kamen 2 kurze Schreie und dann hörte man wie sie umfielen.

„WAS IST DA LOS?" brüllte Bellatrix. Schon kam die Antwort in einem unbeschreiblichem Tempo angerannt. Ein Mann, mit je einem Katana in der Hand kam immer näher auf die Todesser zu.

„CRUCIO" brüllte Bellatrix und auch die anderen Todessen fingen an Flüche auf den unbekannten zu schleudern. Dieser jedoch fing die Flüche mit seinen Schwertern ab. Harry sah das die Schwerter sogar schwarze Klingen hatten. Mit einem schnellen und Kräftigem Schwung eines der Schwerter löste sich eine Lichtwelle die 2 weitere Todesser in den Tod riss. Nun machte der Unbekannte einen bogen und blieb stehen. Er rammte seine Schwerter in den Boden und strecke seinen Rechten Arm aus und umfasste seinen Unterarm mit seiner Linken Hand. Nach ein Paar Sekunden bündelte sich eine Rote Lichtkugel vor der Hand und der Unbekannte rief „CERO" und aus der Lichtkugel wurde ein Gewaltiger Strahl der Sogar den Boden aufriss. Er erwischte 3 weitere Todesser und ein Bein von Bellatrix die nun wimmernd auf dem Boden Lag. Harry der alles vollkommen geschockt mit angesehen hatte fing an zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war und starrte den Fremden, der grade auf dem weg zu ihm und Bellatrix war, mit großen Augen an. Er blieb vor Bellatrix stehen. Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

„Warte nur… mein Lord wird kein erbamen mit dir haben." brachte Bellatrix hervor.

Der Fremde hob sein Schwert an und sagte „Wenn dein sogenannter Lord wirklich so Dumm sein sollte sich mit mir anzulegen, wird er das nicht überleben.". Danach rammte er ihr das Schwert mitten durch ihr Herz.

Harry hatte mitlerweile doh Angst vor dem Fremden bekommen und wich einen Meter zurück doch dann sagte der Fremde „ Du brauchst vor mit keine Angst haben Harry Potter. Ich werde dir nichts tun, ausser du legst es darauf an." sprach er.

Harry starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden an und brach dann ein „Danke" raus. Dann überlegte er. „Ähm.. woher kennen Sie mich? Und wer sind Sie?" fragte Harry nachdem er wieder aufgestanden ist und seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte.

„Mein Name ist Novae und woher ich dich kenne fragst du? Mal davon abgesehen das sich eigentlich jeder Zauberer kennt bin ich vom Rat der Ahnen losgeschickt worden um dich zu beschützen. Ich bin der neue Wächter von Goddric´s Hollow." Sagte Novae und drehte sich um und gab Harry seinen Mantel da Harry´s Oberteil etwas gelitten hatte.

Harry nahm den Mantel und sah sich das erste mal Novae richtig an. Ohne Mantel hatte er ein Ärmelloses T-Shirt an mit einem hohen Kragen der ihm bis zur Nasenspitze ging. Er hatte Zwei Gürtel an und an jedem hing eins seiner Schwerter. Dann sah Harry ihm das erste mal in die Augen und er Erschrack etwas denn er hatte rote Augen die leicht Schimmerten. Dann Realisierte er das Novae sagte das er der neue Wächter von Goddric´s Hollow war.

„Wie meinen Sie das, dass Sie der neue Wächter von Goddric´s Hollow sind?" fragte Harry

„Lass uns das an einem anderen ort besprechen" sagte Novae und Schnippste einmal in der Luft mit den Fingern und dort fing an sich ein Portal zu öffnen.

„Wir werden in Goddric´s Hollow alles besprechen denn jeden Augenblick werden die Auroren und die Mitglieder des Ordens hier auftauchen und nur unnötige Fragen stellen" sagte Novae und machte eine Geste das Harry durch das Portal gehen solle.

Harry Überlegte kurz ging dann aber doch durch das Portal durch das Novae unmittelbar nach ihm ging. Das Portal schloss sich und nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte man Apparationsgeräusche und Auroren sowie Albus Dumbledore erschienen auf dem Spielplatz der nun mehr einen Schlachtfeld glich.


	2. Gespräche und Überraschugen

**Gespräche und Überraschungen**

„Was ist hier blos geschehen…und dann auch noch so nah bei Harry…" sagte Dumbledore der sich einen überblick über den verwüsteten Spielplatz gemacht hatte.

„Hier drüben liegen noch 2" rief einer der Auroren.

„Was hatten den Todesser hier zu suchen und wer hat sie aufgehalten" sprach Kingsley mehr zu sich selbst da er es immer noch nicht ganz fassen konnte wie es hier aussah.

„Ich werde nach Harry sehen, denn ich glaube das die Todesser wegen ihm hier waren" sagte Dumbledore und Apparierte zum Lingusterweg Nr.4. Er sprach einen Zauber der die Personen im Haus anzeigte und stellte erschrocken fest das Harry nicht da war.

Harry und Novae kamen am Eingangsportal vom Gelände zu Godric´s Hollow an. Novae führte Harry zu dem haus seiner Eltern.

„Harry das ist das Haus in dem deine Eltern gelebt haben." Sagte er Harry der sofort stehen blieb und das Haus mit großen Augen anguckte.

„Ich dachte es wäre zerstört worden…" wisperte Harry

„Das war eine Illusion um Unbefugte daran zu hindern in das Haus zu gehen, denn ein haus was jeden moment einstürzen könnte betritt man nicht." gab Novae Auskunft.

Sie gingen beide ins Haus und sofort ertönte ein ‚Plopp' und ein Hauself erschien.

„Master Potter endlich sind Sie zurück" piepste der Hauself und verbeugte sich tief.

„Äh… wer bist du?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Mein Name ist Flux, Master Potter. Ich diente schon ihren Eltern." sagte Flux

„Lass bitte das Master weg und nenne mich einfach nur Harry bitte" sagte Harry der es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

„Wie ihr wünsch Harry. Habt ihr einen Wunsch?" fragte Flux noch.

„Ich denke 2 Butterbier wären jetzt nicht schlecht oder Harry?" machte Novae den vorschlag nachdem sie sich im Wohnzimmer setzten.

„Ja das wäre wirklich nicht schlecht" sagte Harry.

„Wie ihr Wünscht" und damit verschwand Flux nur um 5 Sekunden später wieder vor harry mit 2 Flaschen Butterbier zu stehen.

„So ich denke du hast einige Fragen?" stellte Novae belustigt fest als er bemerkte wie Harry unruhig wurde und ihn immer kurz anguckte.

„In der Tat. Was hat es mit dem Wächter von Godric´s Hollow auf sich?" fragte Harry sofort

„Also es ist so. Godric Griffindor hatte sich vor seine zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts mit anderen Völkern, wie den Hochelfen und Zwergen beschäftigt, und stets freundschaftlichen Kontakt mit ihnen. So kam es dazu das ein Rat aus verschiedenen Völkern gegründet wurde dessen sitz in einer anderen Welt liegt. Bei einem angriff auf diesen Rat gelang es Goddric diesen zu vereiteln und den verursacher gefangen zu nehmen. Durch diese tat rettete er die Prinzessin der Dunkelelfen und die der Hochelfen da diese zu einem Fest angereist waren. Die folgen davon waren das der Rat Goddric das versprechen gab seine Ahnen zu schützen." Erklärte Novae Harry.

„Aber wie kam es dann das meine Eltern von Voldemort ermordet wurden." Fragte Harry nun.

„Nun es gab damals nicht nur einen Angriff auf deine Eltern. Bei einem Angriff 2 Wochen vor Halloween hatte Voldemort einige Inferie und Dementoren nach Goddrics Hollow geschickt um alles zu zerstören. Mein vorgänger hatte diesen Angriff jedoch aufgehalten wurde jedoch schwer Verletzt dabei." Er machte eine kurze Pause und Harry sah das seine roten Augen kurz aufleuchteten. „Dann kam Dumbledore um angeblich zu Helfen, doch er Vergiftete den Wächter um als großer Retter dazustehen weil er die Potters beschützen wollte. Jedoch wurde Dumbledore von Voldemort ausgetrickst und zu einem anderen Schlachtfeld gelockt und so gelang es Voldemort ungestört zu deinen Eltern zu kommen. Leider bekam der Rat das zu spät mit da in der Anderen Welt zu der zeit auch ein krieg Herrschte." sagte Novae.

Harry war schlichtweg geschockt darüber was Dumbledore getan haben soll.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht" sagte Harry klang dabei aber nicht wirklich sicher.

„Ach nein? Dann überleg doch mal genau was Dumbledore gemacht hat in deiner Schulzeit. Er wusste von der Prophezeiung und hat nichts unternommen um dich darauf vorzubereiten. Immer wieder standest du alleine da weil Dumbledore ein Alter dummer Mann ist." Sagte Novae.

Harry überlegte und es stimmte irgendwie… immer wurden Dumbledore und er gelobt für sachen die Harry alleine gemeistert hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn soweit das er immer zu ihm ging um Rat zu holen. Als Sirius wieder da war konnte er ihn stets um Rat fragen… und Dumbledore Sperrte ihn ein… nun ergab das auch sinn warum Harry so selten zu Sirius durfte.

„Sirius…" wisperte Harry leise was jedoch nicht ungehört von Novae blieb.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr oder?" fragte Novae ohne jegliche Emotionen.

„Ja,,, er war so etwas wie ein Vater für mich…" antwortete Harry leise.

„Wieso war?" fragte er ihn nun.

Harry schaute auf und direkt in seine roten Augen. „Er ist durch ein Tor gefallen das ins Totenreich führt" antwortete Harry.

„Wer hat denn so was erzählt?" fragte er Harry

„Dumble…" Harrys Augen weiteten sich „Heisst das, dass Sirius gar nicht Tot ist?" fragte Harry schnell.

„Nein er Lebt und ist oben in einem Zimmer und Schläft. Dieses Tor Öffnet sich jedes Millenium ein Mal für eine Woche und führt in die Welt Xinos wo der sitz des Rates ist und wo ich herkomme. Ich traf ihn auf meinem Weg in diese Welt denn da du bald 16 wirst endet der Schutz deiner Mutter und wirst weniger Schutz haben. Ich habe ihn mitgebracht denn nach Xinos gehört er nicht." Antwortete Novae.

Harry der nun Tränen der erleichterung und Freude in den Augen hatte sagte nurnoch ein Danke und rannte nach Oben und guckte in jedes Zimmer bis er das richtige fand.

Da lag sein Pate seelenruhig und war am schlafen.

„Für euch Menschen ist der Weg durch das Tor nicht ungefährlich, er muss einen sehr starken willen haben das er es Überlebt hat" sagte Novae der nun auch im Zimmer erschien. „Eigentlich müsste er bald wach werden. Lass ihn noch Schlafen, in der zwischenzeit könntest du etwas Essen." Machte Novae den vorschlag und nun da Harry sicher war das sein Pate wieder da war und nicht sofort wieder verschwinden würde nickte er und zusammen mit Novae machte er sich auf den weg in Küche.

„Sie Wünschen Harry? Fragte Flux sofort als sie ankamen.

Novae antwortete da Harry anscheinen noch nicht wieder ganz anwesend war. „Könntest du ein paar Brote machen und diese dann ins Wohnzimmer bringen?"

„Aber natürlich, Sir" antwortete Flux und verbeugte sich.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzten sie sich wieder hin und Tranken das Butterbier aus und Aßen die Brote als mit einmal Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren und Sirius mit Großen Augen ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wie ist das möglich …" hauchte Sirius als er sich schon in eine festen Umarmung von Harry wiederfand der unghemmt Weinte.

Sirius der davon anfangs überrascht war schloß Harry aber nach ein paar Sekunden in die Arme und hatte selber ein paar Tränen in den Augen. Ja er hatte seinen Patensohn wieder und Harry seinen Paten.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder und setzten sich zu Novae der sich das ganze angeschaut hatte.

„Ich danke dir… du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dir Danke das du mich zurück gebracht hast" sagte Sirius an Novae gewandt.

„Kein Problem" antwortete dieser.

So unterhielten sie sich noch eine ganze weile nicht ahnen das in London Pläne geschmiedet wurden.

Der Orden saß in der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und beratschlagte nun über das verschwinden von Harry und wie dazugehörige Suche. Snape kam in die Küche und berichtete das Voldemort ihn auch nicht habe.

„Nun… dann können wir nur hoffen das er nicht verletzt ist und wir ihn schnell finden." Sprach Dumbledore „Mundungus geh du bitte los und hör dich um. Die anderen schwärmen bitte aus und suchen die gesamte gegen um den Spielplatz ab, vielleicht ist er noch in der nähe und verletzt." Gab Dumbledore weitere anweisungen.

Alle schwirrten los oder Apparierten. Nur Dumbledore und Snape blieben zurück.

„Verdammt das dieses dumme Kind nie das tun kann was man ihm sagt" beschwerte sich nun Dumbledore.

„Ich habe es dir von anfang an gesagt Albus, Potter ist genauso wie sein dummer Vater" pflichtete nun Snape bei.

„Ohne den Jungen geht mein ganzer plan schief… dabei ist es doch so simpel… er vernichtet Voldemort und ich bekomme den Ruhm…" sagte Dumbledore der sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Nun der Dunkele lord hat ihn noch nicht also besteht noch Hoffnung für deinen Plan" wollte Snape ihn beruhigen.

„Ja…" sagte Dumbledore und Apparierte mit Snape zurück nach Hogwarts, nicht bewusst das die belauscht wurden.


	3. Training und Rückkehr

**Training und Rückkehr**

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte schaute er sich erstmal überrascht um. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag. Harry stand auf und schaute sich erst im Zimmer um und ging dann leise durch das ganze Haus. ‚Hier haben also meine Eltern gelebt… bis er kam…' ging es Harry durch den Kopf. In der Küche traf er dann auf Novae und Sirius die grade Frühstückten.

„Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Sirius als er ihn erblickt hatte mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja…" sagte Harry noch immer etwas im Gedanken.

„Deiner Reaktion nach hast du nun Realisiert wo wir hier sind?" sprach nun Novae ihn an.

Als antwort nickte Harry nur.

„Du musst wissen das Godric Griffindor dieses Haus erbauen lies und es in der Familie weitergegeben wurde damit seine Erben immer ein Zuhause haben. Zwar haben die Griffindors immer ein beachtliches Erbe gehabt aber man konnte niemals wissen was in der Zukunft passiert." Erklärte Novae ihm.

Wieder nickte Harry nur als ihm bewusst wurde das es nun sein Haus war.

„Heisst das ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursley´s?" fragte Harry.

„Nein musst du nicht und dich kann auch niemand dazu zwingen. Nein auch ein Albus Dumbledore nicht. Jedoch sollte dir klar werden das du deine sogenannten Freunde vielleicht verlassen solltest." Riet ihm Novae.

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er ihn.

„Nun es ist so das Ron zum Beispiel mit Dumbledore zusammen Arbeitet. Wie du weißt würde er für Geld alles machen. Hermine hingegen ist Dumbledore einfach zu ergeben als das sie sich für dich entscheiden würde. Aber damit solltest du dich später beschäftigen. Ich werde dich die Ferien über Trainieren in einem Speziellem Raum der hier im Keller ist. Wir haben noch knapp 2 Monate bevor du zurück nach Hogwarts musst. Jedoch haben wir in dem Raum 6 Monate zur verfügung und in der Zeit werde ich dir Stablose Magie,Okklumentik,Legilimens,Schwertkampf und teile der Elementarmagie beibringen." Erklärte Novae ihm und Harry saß nun mit großen Augen da.

„Immerhin bist du der Erbe Griffindors also musst du dementsprechend gelehrt sein. Wir müssen aber in diesem Raum bleiben und dürfen ihn nicht verlassen. Aber keine Angst wir werden dort unten erst etwas Arbeiten das wir genug Platz haben zum Trainieren." Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

„Der Zauber aktiviert sich erst wenn die Tür geschlossen wir also lasst sie auf." Wies Novae sie darauf hin.

Dann fing er an die Arme zu bewegen und plötzlich erschienen 3 weitere Türen in dem Raum.

„Die Tür links ist unsere Trainingshalle, die Tür in der Mitte ist der Wohnraum mit 2 Schlafräumen,Bad und Küche und die Tür ganz Rechts ist die Bibliotheke, ich war so frei etliche Werke herzubeschwören." Sagte Novae.

„Harry es ist Schade das wir uns schon wieder trennen müssen aber das hier ist sehr wichtig für dich. Ich bin so Stolz auf dich und werde hier sein wenn du wieder da bist." Sagte Sirius und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Damit verließ Sirius den Raum und schloß die Tür.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eine Tür öffnete sich und es kam 2 Männer herraus in Schwarzen Mänteln. Sie gingen in die Küche des Hauses und Trafen einen Mann der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah.

„Sirius!" hörte er hinter sich als er auch schon in einer Umarmung stecke.

Anfangs erschrocken erkannte er im Türrahmen dann aber Novae und dann Harry und schloß ihn in die Arme.

„Endlich seit ihr wieder da" sagte Sirius. „Mensch Harry, du bist aber gewachsen, lass dich ansehen." Sagte Sirius und hier Harry vor sich.

Tatsächlich war Harry gewachsen und nun um die 1,86 und war Muskulöser geworden. Er strahle eine Ruhe und Macht aus. Seine Haare waren nun ungefähr so lang das sie ihm bis zur nasenspitze reichten.

„Nette Frisur" kommentierte Sirius noch und so setzten sie sich hin und Harry erzählte Sirius was er gelernt hatte.

„Angefangen hatte ich erstmal angefangen meinen Körper auf fordermann zu bringen. Alleine das hatte schon 1 Monat gedauert bis es Novae gereicht hat. In diesem Monat war ich ausser am Laufen und gewichte Stämmen nur in der Bibliotheke um mir das nötige Wissen anzueignen. Dann fingen wir mit Okklumentik an was im vergleich zu Snape seiner Methode doch viel besser ging und so hatte ich es nach einer Woche raus. Legilimens hatte ich nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten auch geschafft. Dadurch das ich diese sachen schon gelernt hatte ging die Stablose Magie einfacher da ich die nötige Konzentration aufbringen um es zu bewergstelligen auch wenn ich noch nicht alle Zauber kann da es doch ziemlich Kräftezehrend ist. Die Elementarmagie hatten wir angefangen und ich kann nun das Element Feuer und das Element Wind beherrschen was dann die Restliche zeit in anspruch genommen hatte denn es ist sehr schwer zu beherrschen. So Sirius und was hast du so gemacht?" fragte Harry Sirius nun nachdem er mit seiner Erzählung fertig war.

Er sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Na da macht du Novae ja glatt Konkurenz" sagte Sirius nur.

„Nein bei weitem noch nicht. Alleine sein Cero hat eine Macht wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe und er sagt das es nicht seine Stärkste attacke wäre" sagte Harry mit einem leicht neidischem Blick zu Novae.

„Na mach dir da mal keinen Kopf, denk dran ich komme aus einer anderen Welt." Erklärte ihm Novae.

„Sag mal Harry woher hast du denn das Schwert da" fragte Sirius und zeigte auf Harrys seite.

„Oh das ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Novae" sagte Harry ihm.

„Ach ja, moment." Sagte Sirius und rauschte die treppe hoch nur um eine Minute wieder da zu sein mit einem Packet in der Hand.

„Hier bitte und Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich" sagte Sirius ihm und reichte ihm das Geschenk.

Er Packe es sofort aus und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch der Rumtreiber in dem die Streiche drin standen die sie Spielten und eine Schachtel mit 2 Zauberstäben die Harry mit großen Augen ansah und dann Sirius.

„Ja das sind die Zauberstäbe deiner Eltern… als ich hier damals ankam sammelte ich die Stäbe ein und Schickte sie Remus und er brachte sie vorbei als ihr Trainieren wart. Ich hatte ihn vor einem Monat geschrieben und so verbrachten wir hier viel zeit und die Zweite Schachtel ist das Geschenk von Remus." Sprach Sirius.

So schaute Harry nach und sah das er weiteres Buch war unzwar das Buch der Rumtreiber wie sie Animagi wurden. Harry Augen leuchteten

„Danke" sagte Harry und umarmte Sirius noch mal.

„Harry geh mal lieber deine sachen Packen morgen ist der 1. September" riet ihm Sirius.

„Achja ich brauch ja auch neue Schulbücher" „Nein die hat Remus dir schon besorgt aber neue Klamotten wären nicht schlecht oder?" fragte Sirius.

„Mist eigentlich wollte ich mich früh hinlegen…" PLOPP und da erschien Flux.

„Ma… Harry wenn ihr wünscht könnte ich eure neue Kleidung holen gehen." Sagte Flux

„Das wäre Fabelhaft Flux, könntest du mir dann eine Neue Garnitur Schulroben holen und dazu noch 5 neue Hosen, und einige neue Oberteile? Sie sollten in Dunkelen Farben sein und mit dem Familienwappen der Potters und der Griffindors. Dann noch einen neuen Festumhang aus Drachenleder" sagte Harry und Flux verschwand mit einem plopp.

„So ich werde mich dann mal hinlegen gehen" sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich von Novae und Sirius und ging hoch in sein Zimmer wo er direkt einschlief als er im Bett lag.

Harry erwachte um 9 Uhr und sah das seine sachen gepackt waren und eine Robe für ihn bereit lag. So ging er ins Bad und Duschte erstmal ausgiebig und zog sich danach seine neue Robe an und machte sich auf den weg in die Küche wo er auf Novae und Sirius traf. So frühstückten die 3 gemütlich und redeten noch etwas als es 10:30uhr war.

„Harry du musst alleine nach Kings Cross ich muss noch etwas erledigen und weder dich dann in der Schule treffen. Denk dran ersmal nichts über deine zeit hier zu sagen und verhalte dich deinen „Freunden" wie früher." Erklärte Novae ihm und Harry nickte.

„So ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Sirius ich werde alles versuchen um Wurmschanz zu fassen damit du wieder ein freier Mann bist." Sagte Harry und sah Sirius direkt an der ihm zunickte und ihm Dankte. So schnippte Harry einmal mit den Fingern und schon Stand sein Koffer bereit und da fiel ihm auf das Hedwig nicht da war.

„Novae ich habe Hedwig total vergessen." Sagte Harry besorgt.

„Sie wird von Dumbledore kontrolliert… so leid es mir tut aber du brauchst eine Neue Eule." Sagte Novae und macht sich fertig.

„Achso… sie auch…naja ich geh nun los, Sirius wir sehen und spätesten Weihnachten" sagte Harry und umarmte Sirius. Damit schrumpfte er seinen Koffer, steckte sich ihn in die Tasche und Disapparierte auf den Bahnsteig.

Es waren schon einige Leute anwesend, unter anderem auch Tonks. Harry ging zielstrebig aus sie zu und tippe ihr an der Schulter.

„Ja bitte….warte mal….Harry?" fragte sie und machte große Augen.

„Der selbige" antwortet Harry und wurde sofort von Tonks umarmt.

„Harry wo warst du alle haben sich sorgengemacht?" fragte Tonks nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte und sah wie ein Schatten über Harrys Gesicht zog.

„Ich war bei Freunden, mehr kann ich dir leider noch nicht sagen…" antwortete Harry ihr.

Harry verabschiedete sich von ihr und setzte sich schon in den Zug. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Eltern mit ihren Kindern und dann sah er auch schon die Weasleys die ihn jedoch nicht sahen. Der Schaffner Pfiss und kurz darauf fuhr der Zug los und nach ein paar Minuten kamen Hermine, Ron, Neville, Luna und Ginny zum Abteil und Hermine sprach ihn an.

„Ähm Entschuldigung aber….HARRY?!" Schrie sie ihn fast an als sie ihn nach ein paar Sekunden genaustens angucken erkannte und sofort sahen und alle an. Er bemerkte wie Ron neidische blicke auf seinen Drachenlesermantel warf, ignorierte diese aber.

„Hey Leute" grüßte Harry die ankömmlinge die sich setzten und die anderen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an denn man erkannte das er ein breiteres Kreuz bekommen hatte.

„Harry wo warst du denn den ganzen Sommer und was hast du gemacht??" wollte Hermine nun wissen.

„Sorry aber das kann ich euch nicht sagen aber ich war bei Freunden und auch in sicherheit." Gab Harry nur als Antwort.

„Harry wir sind deine Freunde wir haben ein Recht es zu erfahren!" brauste Ron sofort auf.

„Ach hast du das?!" fragte Harry Ron scharf und unbewusst setzte er seine Aura frei, die die anderen fast erdrückte denn alle rissen erschrocken die Augen auf und Ron wich zurück.

„Neville, Luna, Ginny… Sorry aber ich brauche etwas ruhe…" und damit stand Harry auf und verließ das Abteil.

„Habt ihr ja toll hinbekommen. Lasst ihn doch einfach seine Ruhe… immerhin hat er Sirius verloren." Sagte Ginny und Neville pflichtete ihr bei und beide verließen das Abteil um nach Harry zu suchen. Aber dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Was die anderen nicht wussten das er sich auf das Dach des Hogwarts-Expresses Appariert hatte. Als sie dann Hogwarts erreicht haben Apparierte er wieder in ein Leeres Abteil im Zug und kam wie die anderen Schüler raus. Auf dem weg zu den Kutschen grüßte er Hagrid und stieg in eine Kutsche. Kurz darauf Stiegen Hermine, Ron und Neville zu ihm.

„Harry es tut uns leid." Entschuldigte Hermine sich sofort.

„Aha und was genau?" fragte Harry Kalt

„Das wir dich sofort ausgefragt haben… du hast ein recht darauf auch mal das zu machen was du willst und alleine zu sein." Gab ihm Hermine als Antwort. Ron jedoch sah ihn immer noch Misbilligend an aber Harry tat so als würde er es nicht sehen.

So kamen sie dann am Schloß an und betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Griffindortisch. Dumbledore sah Harry mit großen Augen an und Harry Spürte wie er in seinen Geist eindringen wollte und schickte ihm Falsche erinnerungen. Grade kamen die Erstklässler rein als mit einmal 2 der Großen Fenster zerbarsten und unzählige Fledermäuse Reingeflogen kamen.

„VAMPIRE!" schrie Snape und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab als mitten in der Halle eine Lichtkugel enstand die mit einmal unmengen Blitze um sich warf und damit viele der Vampire tötete. Aus der Lichtkugel trat ein Mann im Schwarzen Mantel mit 2 gezogenen Schwarzen Katanas. Mit einem mal Sprach der man hoch und bewegte sich sogar in der Luft so schnell das es aussah als würde er an mehreren stellen gleichzeitig sein und tötete damit wieder viele Vampire. Es waren sicherlich noch 150 Fledermäuse in der Luft die sich in der nähe der Fenster Sammelten und einen gemeinsamen angriff auf den unbekannten starteten. Die schloss kurz die Augen und holte dann mit einem Schwert aus und rief „Getsuga Tenshou!" und eine Schwarze Energiewelle löschte den ganzen Schwarm aus. Man sah noch wie eine Fledermaus im Eiltempo wegflog.

„Sorry Harry das ich erst jetzt da bin ich wollte die Vampire eigentlich schon in ihrem Nest aufhalten aber die hatten da so viele Illusionen das ist schon Krank." Sprach Novae nun direkt Harry an und steckte seine Schwerter zurück in ihre Scheiden und ging auf ihn zu um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Einen moment mal" sprach Dumbledore nun „verstehen sie mich bitte nicht Falsch ich bin ihnen sehr Dankbar doch wer sind Sie und wie kamen sie hier rein."

Als Novae Dumbledore sprechen hörte wuchs der Zown in ihm so sehr das seine Augäpfel sich Schwarz färbten, jedoch blieben seine Pupillen rot. Das sah Harry das erste mal bei ihm.

Er drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen un Dumbledore sowie jeder andere der Novae in seine Augen sah wich entweder Erschrocken zurück oder Riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Albus Dumbledore, du wagst es mich anzusprechen nach deinen Taten gegenüber dem Rat?! Sei dir gewiss das dich ein Strafe erwarten wird." Sagte Novae der sich nun wieder beruhigte und wie nur Rote Pupillen hatte. Da erkannte Dumbledore woher er kommen musste und setzte sich erschrocken.

„Als Wächter von Godrics Hollow und Beschützer des Erben wird ihnen sicherlich klar sein das ich in der Schule bleibe denn das steht im Gründervertrag." Sagte Novae noch und sagte Harry dann das sie nun gehen werden. So machten sich Harry und Novae auf den Weg in den Griffindorturm und ließen eine geschockte Lehrer- und Schülerschaft zurück.


	4. Erster Schultag

Sooo bevor Ina mich besuchen kommt um mich zu schlagen damit ich weiter schreibe hier mal das nächste Kapitel

_**Erster Schultag**_

Erschöpft ließ Novae sich im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry als er sah das Novae ziemlich erschöpft war.

„Es geht… die Elementar-Teleportation die ich nutzte nennt sich Nagashi Kage und ist sehr kräftezehrend. Wie du gesehen hast sehr nützlich wenn man in einer Gruppe von Feinden auftaucht. Das Getsuga Tenshou kostet zwar auch etwas an Kraft aber es hält sich in grenzen." Antwortete er Harry.

„Na für genügend gesprächsstoff hast du ja gesorgt mit deinem auftritt" neckte Harry ihn.

„Na du weißt doch das ich so einen Auftritt brauche" gab Novae lachen von sich.

„Wir sollten gehen bevor alle hier auftauchen" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ja… geh zu dem Bild mit dem Löwen und lege deine Hand auf den Rahmen es müsste dich erkennen."

„Ok." So stand Harry auf und ging auf das bild neben der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal und legte seine Hand auf den Rahmen.

Nach einigen Sekund bewegte sich der Löwe auf dem Bild und sah Harry direkt in die Augen und sagte dann „Es ist mir eine Ehre den Erben Willkommen zu heissen. Wähle ein Passwort."

Harry überlgte kurz und wählte dann Hollow als das Passwort und so traten er und Novae und die Wohnung ein.

Es gab hieir ein großes Badezimmer, einen Wohnraum, 3 Schlafzimmer und eine kleine Bibliotheke. Alle Räume waren und Rot und Gold gehalten und die einrichtung sah einfach nur Edel aus.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns nun Schlafen legen morgen wird sicherlich ein langer Tag." Sagte Novae und machte sich auf den weg in eines der Schlafzimmer. Auch Harry ging in eines der Schlafzimmer und so merkten sie nicht mehr wie die Griffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmten um Harry und Novae auszufragen.

„Albus was ist da grade geschehen?" fragte eine aufgebrachte Minerva McGonnagal den Schulleiter.

„Bitte beruhige dich, Minerva. Die Person die grade so leicht die ganzen Vampire getötet hat ist soweit ich weiss ein wesen einer anderen Dimension und durch und durch Böse. Diese wesen nutzen nur Schwarze Magie daher müssen wir ihn schnellstens los werden." Antwortete Albus und versuchte sogleich die Leute dazu zu bringen misstrauisch gegenüber den Wächter zu werden.

„Was hat es denn mit diesem Rat auf sich und was für Taten sollst du begangen haben?" fragte sie weiter.

„Es gab schon mal einen von ihnen. Er stand auf der Seite von Voldemort im ersten Krieg und ich habe ihn getöten und somit die Potters gerettet. Sie denken das Godrics Hollows ihn gehört und wollen dort keine Menschen haben." Lügte Dumbledore weiter ohne zu merken das Snape seine Lügen erkannte aber nicht verstand warum er Log.

„Aber wie kann er denn sagen das er hier bleiben darf weil es im Vertrag der Gründer steht?"

„Damals gab es einen Rat der Magischen wesen und dieser Krieger gehört zu einer dieser Gruppen die im Rat vertreten waren. Da Godric etwas großen in den Augen der Magischen wesen vollbracht hat, wurde ihm Ewiger Schutz seiner Erben versprochen. Diese Regel steht wohl mit im Vertrag." Antwortete Dumbledore.

„Nun wir müssen sehen das wir ihn im Auge behalten, ich wirde mit Cornelius sprechen das wird ein paar Auroren bekommen wenn möglich welche die im Orden sind, dann können die auf ihn aufpassen. Nun lasst und zu Bett gehen" beendete Albus Dumbledore das gespräch.

Harry und Novae wachten so gegen 6 Uhr auf und begangen sich fertig zu machen. Wie zu erwarten, waren sie die ersten im Gemeinschaftsraum und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

„Wie machen wir das eigentlich wenn ich Unterricht habe?" fragte Harry.

„Ich komme natürlich mit rein und werde dir sicherlich NICHT helfen" antwortete Novae und grinste ihn an.

„Nah ich hab eh genug gelernt um mit den sachen hier fertig zu werden" sagte Harry und grinste nun auch während Novae bestätigend nickte.

In der Halle angekommen nahmen sie am Griffindortisch platz und begangen in Ruhe zu frühstücken während Dumbledore sie die ganze zeit im Auge behielt.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Ron und Hermine in die Halle und setzten sich zu den beiden.

„Harry wo warst du gestern? Wir haben dich gesucht aber du warst nirgends zu finden." Fragte Hermine während Ron immer nur zu Novae guckte was ihm nicht entgangen ist.

„Sag ma Rotschopf, hab ich ein Schnitzel im Gesicht oder warum glotzt du mich so an?" fragte Novae Ron.

Angesprochener wurde sofort Knallrot und nuschelte nur „ähm schuldigung…" und beschäftigte sich dann damit zu Essen.

Hermine jedoch reichte Novae die Hand und sagte „Guten Morgen, mein name ist Hermine Granger, ich wollte mich noch bedanken für gestern."

„Novae Rog und kein problem" antwortete Novae und schüttelte ihre Hand.

In dem Augenblick erhob dich der Schulleiter.

„Liebe Schülerrinnen und Schüler, aufgrund der tatsache das Voldemort zurück ist habe ich mit Minister Fudge gesprochen und dafür gesorgt das Auroren nun diese Schule mit bewachen werden um noch mehr Schutz für die Schuler zu haben. Desweiteren möchte ich hiermit auch unseren alten und neuen Verteidigung gegen die Dunkelen Künste Lehrer Professor Remus Lupin willkommen heissen.." In dem Augenblick die die Tür hinter den Lehrertisch auf und Remus Lupin trat unter großen beifall in die Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und zwinkerte Harry kaum merklich zu. Dann kam auch schon Professor McGonnagal mit den Stundenplänen.

„Mr. Potter von ihnen habe ich keine Antwort bekommen bezüglich ihrer Fächer die sie wählen wollen. Da sie überall bestanden haben, habe ich ihren Stundenplan so zusammengestellt das sie die Fächer haben die wichtig sind um Auror zu werden." Sprach ihn Professor McGonnagal an.

„Vielen Dank Professor ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mich was auszusuchen" entschuldigte sich Harry und nahm seinen Stundenplan und sah das er sofort eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hat. So machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Vor dem Labor trafen Harry und Novae auf Draco und seine Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hey Narbengesicht, hast ja gestern glück gehabt das der Typ da so schnell da war." Spottete Draco sofort.

„Draco lass dir eins gesagt sein, solltest du weiterhin auf der Seite von Tom stehen wirst du diesen Krieg nicht überleben… genauso wie dein Vater." antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Potter" spuckte Draco förmlich raus und zog seinen Zauberstab genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle.

Harry hingegen schloss die Augen und sammelte einen Teil seiner Magie darin nur um sie mit einer Schockwelle raus zu lassen als er die Augen öffnete die seine 3 Gegner umriss. In dem Augenblick öffnete Snape die Kerkertür „ 30 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor wegen einem Angriff auf andere Schüler und ich erwarte sie Heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro" antwortete er in ließ die Klasse rein.

„Bor voll krass Harry, seit wann kannst du denn so was? Damit kannst du sie ja vom Besen stoßen wenn wir ein Quidditch spiel haben" sprudelte es aus Ron raus.

„Mit sicherheit werde ich das nicht machen, Ron. Werd endlich Erwachsen…" sprach Harry und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Der Tag verging eigentlich ziemlich schnell wenn man diese ganzen lästigen Fragen nicht hätte. Woher kennt ihr euch? Wer ist das? Was hast du die Ferien gemacht? Wie Stark ist er denn? Das ging Harry und Novae nur auf die Nerven also machten sie sich nach Unterrichtschluß auf in die Privaten Räume bis es für Harry Zeit war zu Snape zu gehen.


	5. Gespräche

Er kam an der Tür zu Snapes Büro an. Er hob die Hand und klopfte 3x kräftig an. Von drinnen hörter er ein "Herein" und öffnete die Tür.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und fixierte Harry mit seinem Blick. Harry setzte sich und fragte Snape "Was möchten sie von mir Professor?".

"Ganz einfach Potter… die Wahrheit! Ihre Körperliche,Mental und die Veränderung ihres Magielevels sind eindeutig zu erkennen und zu spüren." Spach Snape ihn direkt an.

Harry war doch etwas überrascht das er so direkt gefragt wurde. Er überlgte was er nun antworten sollte… . Er hatte mit Novae in seinem Training auch über Snape gesprochen, während sie Okklumentik geübt hatten.

FLASHBACK

"Es ist wichtig das du dich auf einen Gedanken fixieren kannst. Es ist unerlässlich das du keinerlei Gefühle empfindest wenn du über etwas nachdenkst und nicht willst, das jemand es mitbekommen kann." Erklärte Novae ihm zu Beginn des Trainings für die Okklumentik.

"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan… meine bisherige Erfahrung in der Okklumentik besteht darin angemotzt zu werden, Snape war nun nicht so der beste Lehrer." Entgegnete Harry ihm.

"Nun es gibt verschiedene Methoden um Okklumentik zu Lehren… Snape ist allerdings wirklich ein sehr sehr Starker Okklumentiker und Legelimentiker… er vertritt die Meinung das die Leute vieles schneller lernen wenn sie auf dem Effekt handeln sich zu wehren." Erklärte Novae ihm. " Er ist ein sehr… wachsamer Mensch… er weiss gerne über die Tatsachen bescheid… deshalb ist er au so gut in Legilimenz… er benutzt es sogut wie immer … ausser wenn er etwas wissen möchte was ihn selber betreffen könnte… da versucht er es auf die ehrliche Tour… wenn auch etwas schorf" sprach Novae weiter.

FLASHBACK ENDE

"Nun wie sie wissen ist mein Wächter erschienen, und wie sie sich wahrscheinlich denken können hat er mich etwas Trainiert" antwortete Harry ihm.

Snape blickte ihn stumm an und Harry spürte förmlich die Snape zwar Respektierte das Harry ihn ohne weiteres antwortete, aber mehr wissen wollte.

"Was hat es mit diesem Wächter auf sich?" fragte snape nach einiges Sekunden.

"Er kommt aus einer anderen Welt und erfüllt die Pflicht seiner Ahnen." Antwortete Harry ihm weiterhin ehrlich.

"Welche Pflicht?" hackte Snape nach.

"Entschuldigung Professor, aber ich hoffe sie verstehen wenn ich frage…seid wann sind die so Neugierig?" fragte Harry nun der verwunder von Snape war.

"Er hat ihnen sachen beigebracht womit sie Schüler meines Hauses angegriffen haben." Antwortet snap bissig.

"Ich habe mich nur verteidigt Professor." Antwortet Harry ruhig.

"Es geht ums Prinzip Potter!" gab Snape in typischer Manier zurück.

'Ja da ist der alter Snape, wie man ihn kennt wieder' dachte Harry sich. Harry wiegte ab was er nun sagen sollte, aber da er noch nicht spürte das Snape einen mentalen Angriff startete, entschied er sich weiterhin ehrlich zu antworten.

"Er erfüllt die Pflicht, die der Rat der Ahnen, Godric Gryffindor versichert hat. Was genau dort geschrieben steht ist mir jedoch nicht bekannt." Antwortet Harry mit einem Ton der klar machte das er das Gespräch zum ende bringen wollte.

Snape Merke worauf er hinaus wollte und Akzeptierte es und antwortet " Nun gut Potter, sie können gehen."

Harry stand auf und verließ das Büro und ging hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort erwartete ihn ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Dort saßen Hermine,Novae und… Tonks. Beim genaueren hinsehen sah er das Hermine ziemlich nah bei Novae saß und ihn immer wie flüchtig anguckte.

"Nanu? Hab ich etwas verpasst?" fragte Harry nun als er an die Gruppe rangetreten war.

"Oh, willkommen zurück Harry, du weisst doch das Auroren an der Schule stationiert werden sollte und Tonks ist eine von ihnen" antwortete Hermine freudig.

"Hey Harry" sprach Tonks ihn an und umarmte ihn. " Da hast du aber einen Interessanten freund gefunden" sprach sie weiter.

"Ja, mit der Zeit ist er anstrengend, aber man kann ihn aushalten" scherzte Harry

"Andere Welt, anderes Temperament" entgegnete Novae nur trocken. "Wie lief es eigentlich?" fragte er noch.

"Och ganz gut so weit." Antwortete Harry nur.

"Harry du musst dich in Acht nehmen, Dumbledore hat es so Organisiert das nur Auroren hier stationiert werden die auch im Orden sind. Er verlangt von uns das wir ihm alles berichten was mit dir zu tun hat." Sprach Tonks ihn ernst an.

"Ehrlichgesagt habe ich mit sowas schon gerechnet, aber danke das du es mir bestätigt hast Tonks… da werden wir uns noch was einfallen lassen müssen." Antwortete er ihr.

"Nun es ist schon spät, wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen" sagte Noave und erhob sich.

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr und sah das es schon 23:40 Uhr war. Sie umarmte Harr, Tonks und zur Überraschung auch Novae und verschwand dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Tonks verabschiedete sich dann von Harry und Novae und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Snape sollten wir im Auge behalten… bei ihm bin ich mir nicht sicher… er hat zumindest nicht versucht in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Nun ist die Frage für wen er das wissen will, für sich,Dumbledore oder Voldemort." Erklärte Harry und Novae nickt nur zustimment und beide gingen in ihre Räumlichkeiten.


	6. Erkenntniss und Pläne

Harry wurde um 6 Uhr morgens wach und begann sich fertig zu machen für den Tag. Als er eine halbe Stunde später in der Küche ankam sah er Novae schon dort sitzen.

"Guten Morgen." Wurde er begrüßt.

"Morgen Novae, na mal sehen ob wir heute auch wieder so ausgefragt werden… ich hoffe es lässt schnell nach." Antwortete Harry ihm.

"Ja ich habe vergessen das ihr vom Machtpotential her nicht so hoch seid, wie wir von Xenos. Aber sie werden sich hoffentlich schnell daran gewöhnen, zumal ich nicht hoffe zu oft einschreiten zu müssen."

"Naja mit den Vampieren wäre ich auch zurecht gekommen. Ich bin ja gespannt was der überlbende Vampir Tom berichten wird."

Nach einem langen Flug kam der Vampir bei Voldemort an. Er flog in die Eingangshalle und verwandelte sich zurück. Er war sehr schwer am Atmen.

"Mein Lord… etwas schreckliches ist passiert… alle… sie alle sind Tod…"

"Was! Wie kann das sein das ein kompletter Vampirclan vernichtet wurde! Los antworte mir!"

"Wir haben grade den Angriff begonnen… es lief auch gut, wir sind schon in der großen Halle drin gewesen… doch mit einmal erschien einer Person… sie schritt aus einer Kugel die aus Blitzen zu bestehen schien… es schien als hätte er mit purer Energie anzugreifen…er war so schnell…" berichtete nun der Vampir.

"CRUCIO" Schrie Voldemort voller Zorn.

Er konnte es nicht verstehen, es hört sich an, als ob es der selbe war, der Bellatrix getötet hat. Schnell und mit viel Macht. Wenn es so weitergehen würde, würde er seinen Ruf verlieren… er musste seinen Plan beschleunigen… unzwar drastisch… .

Er hatte den Vampir noch weitere 30 Minuten gefoltert und ihn dann getötet.

"Holt mir sofort Lucius her!" bellte er eine Wache an und setzte sich hin.

Sie machten sich auf zum Frühstück und waren mit die ersten am Tisch. Nach und nach trudelten die anderen Schüler ein. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine und Ron kamen und setzten sich zu ihnen. Hermine war wie immer relativ Munter, wohingegen Ron wie immer total verschlafen aussah.

"Seit wann bist du denn so früh schon wach Harry?"

"Nun Ron, es ist unser 6. Jahr an Hogwarts… so langsam sollte man seine Prioritäten setzen. Nach der Schule geht es ins Arbeitsleben und da kann man es sich nicht erlauben Faul."

"Richtig Harry, dann hast du doch sicherlich die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gemacht oder?" fragte Hermine nun.

"Aber natürlich habe ich sie gemacht. Feste stoffe in Flüssigkeiten zu Verwandeln war aber auch Interessant."

"Was? Wir hatten Hausaufgaben auf? Warum hat mir das denn keiner gesagt?" brauste Ron nun auf.

"Ron, werd endlich mal ein bisschen Erwachsener! Es kann doch nicht sein das wir dir immer alles hinterhertragen müssen." Entgegnete Hermine ihm genervt.

"Hermine…kannst du mir den Aufsatz vielleicht einmal kurz zeigen?"

"Nein Ron! Nimm dir doch mal ein Beispiel an Harry! Er hat auch angefangen sich verantwortungsvoller zu benehmen."

"Harry…könntest du-!

"Nein, ich finde Hermine hat recht." Gab Harry nur als Antwort.

"Aber du bist mein bester Freund!"

"Achja?... Was würde es dir denn bringen wennn ich dich abschreiben lassen würde?"

Darauf hin wusste Ron wohl nichts mehr zu sagen. Mit rotem Kopf schlang es sich nun Rührei und toast rein und schwieg. Hermine hatte sich das Gespräch ruhig angehört und fand es komisch. Normal trennte die beiden doch nichts… was war nur passiert, wovon die nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die dann zu Ende vom Lied war, das Ron als Strafe eine Rolle Pergament schreiben darf, warum er es nicht für nötig hielt, warum er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat. Dazu muss er die Aufgabe noch nacharbeiten und beides in 2 Tage bei Professor McGonnagal abgeben.

Somit hat Ron den Tziefpunkt seiner Laune erreicht und motzte die Leute nurnoch an und sprach kein Wort mehr mit Hermine und Harry. Novae hat währenddessen immer mal wieder bei Hermine in die Gedanken geschaut. Er stellte fest das hier und da minimale Veränderungen vorgenommen wurden. Die magische Signatur war die von Albus Dumbledore. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er an ihren erinnerungen gespielt. Immer wieder war zu sehen da er sich in ihren Erinnerungen in ein gutes Licht gerückt hat. Novae fing an diese Veränderungen nach und nach rückgängig zu machen.

Nach Verwandlung hieß es un ging es zu Kräuterkunde und schon war das Mittagessen.

"Irgendwie habe ich Kopfschmerzen." Sagte Hermine plötzlich

"Hmm… geh doch mal hoch zu Madame Pomfrey."

"Ja… sollte ich vielleicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Und schon stand Hermine auf und ging richtung Krankenflügel.

"Hmm war vielleicht doch etwas zu viel auf einmal…" sprach Novae leise vor sich hin.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Nun ich hab heute mal ein bisschen bei den Leuten hier in die Köpfe geschaut un dbei Hermine sind mit ein paar sachen aufgefallen. Zum einen waren Spuren einer anderen Magiesignatur vorhanden und zum anderen wurde etliche Erinnerungen manipuliert." Erzähle Novae nun Harry als er sich zu ihm rüberbeugte.

"Was? Von wem war die Magiesignatur?"

"3 mal darfst du raten… das könnte die Loyalität erklären die Hermine gegen über Dumbledore hat."

"Macht der den vor garnichts halt… was hast du bei Ron gesehen?"

"Nun… er ist voller Neid und Eifersucht. Er arbeitet zu 100% mit Dumbledore zusammen aus freien stücken."

"Gut, dann habe ich jetzt Gewissheit."antwortete Harry.

"Ich habe jetzt sogut wie alle veränderungen an Hermines Erinnerungen rückgängig gemacht. Jetzt dürfte die ein andere Einstellung ihm gegenüber haben. Dein gefühl hat dich nicht getäuscht als du ihr gegenüber offener warst."

In dem Augenblick kam besagte auch grade zurück aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Ah, schon besser."

"Nun dann Iss mal noch schnell was, wir haben jetzt gleich VgddK."

Nach dem Mittagessen ging sie zum Klassenzimmer, wo Professor Lupin schon wartete.

"Ah Harry, es tut so gut dich zu sehen… wir haben uns so schreckliche Sorgen gemacht."

"Hättet ihr nicht tun müssen. Ich war in guten Händen wie du sicherlich weisst."

"Genau… Novae? Bei ihnen wollte ich mich auch noch bedanken. Zum einen weil sie Harry gerettet und beschützt haben und zum anderen für Sirius." Sprach Lupin nun Novae an und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Ach war doch kein Problem"

Und so verging ein weiterer Schultag an Hogwarts und Harry,Hermine und Novae gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eines jedoch konnten sie nicht wissen, unzwar das der Schulleiter mit einem Grinsen in seinem Büro saß.

Sou, ersma danke an die Leute, die meine Story weiterlesen^^ und auch an die Reviewschreiber danke^^

Hätte mehr sein könne *hüstel* aber euch sei verziehen :D ich hab mir ja schließlich auch bissl was an zeit genommen bis ich hier weitergeschrieben habe^^

So nun als kleine Info, ich werde versuchen wieder regelmäßig hier neue chaps zu schreiben, jedoch wird meine andere Story erstmal unterbrochen, bis ich diese fertig habe. Für eventuelle Fans von der Story "Harry Potter und die 3. Macht" tut es mir leid, da die stelle wo es jetzt aufhört sehr unschön ist^^

Nun ich sag dann mal, bis zum nächsten Chap ;)


	7. Probleme

Die nächsten 2 Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine Integrierte sich immer mehr bei Harry und Novae ein. Ron hingegen wurde stück für stück mehr auf Abstand gehalten.

Tonks besuchte die 3 auch regelmäßig und hielt sie auf dem laufenden was den Orden und das Ministerium betraf. So berichtete sie auch das Harry und Novae nun verschärfter beobachtet werden sollten. Dann jedoch berichtete sie etwas, was sie hellhörig werden lies. Dumbledore schickte viele Mitglieder des Ordens auf die suche nach 2 Artefakten.

„Er sagt das Voldemort sie wohl für Zwei Rituale benötige. Angeblich beinhalten sie das Blut von zwei Dämonen. Aber mehr wollte er uns nicht dazu sagen."

„Was? Das ist gar nicht gut… dann sind sie auf der suche nach Baltharion und Gelrog! Sie stammen dem Volk der Rolather ab. Vor ungefähr 200 Jahren führten wir Krieg gegen sie. Baltharion und Gelrog waren ihre stärksten Kämpfer. Der Krieg dauerte 2 Jahre bis wir ihn für uns entscheiden konnten… . Mein Mentor verlor im Kampf gegen die beiden sein Leben, schaffte es aber sie zu Töten. Gerüchten zufolge sollen sie durch ein Ritual aber in einen Ruhezustand versetzt worden sein, bevor ihre Seelen die Körper komplett verlassen haben. Ihr Körper sollen sich in Kristalle purer Magie." Erklärte Novae ihnen.

„Aber wie kann es sein das sie auf der Erde sind?"

„Nun, aus Angst das wir sie finden und vollkommen vernichten würden, heisst es, sollen sie in eine andere Dimension gebracht worden sein. Das alles sollte als Vorsichtmaße dienen und dafür sie wieder auferstehen zu lassen wenn die Rolather ihre Streitmächte wieder aufgebaut haben." Sprach Novae nun weiter.

„Dann sollten wir verhindern das Tom oder Dumbledore sie finden. Denn deiner erzählung nach, sind das keine Gegner die wir gebrauchen könnten." Sagte Harry.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung… ich muss mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Ich werde morgen Abend zurück sein." Erklärte Novae. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es.

„Pass auf dich auf…bitte" sprach Hermine ihn an als er am offenen Fenster stand.

Er drehte sich nur um und grinste sie an, dann stellte er sich auf die Fensterbank und war verschwunden.

Harry saß mit Hermine alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war 01:30Uhr und so langsam machten sie sich sorgen um Novae, er sollte eigentlich schon zurück sein. Plötzlich erschien schwarzer Rauch im Gemeinschaftsraum und Novae fiel herraus. Er sah nicht gut aus. Sein Mantel war zerrissen und überall sah man Schnittwunden. Sogar seine Haare waren Blutverschmiert. Hermine schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Mein Gott, Novae!" schrie Hermine und beide rannten auf ihn zu.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und benutzte einen Reinigungszauber. Nun wo das angetrocknete Blut und der Dreck weg waren, entfernte er mit einem Schwenk Novaes Mantel und Shirt. Er hatte 3 tiefe Schnittwunden die sich über seinen Oberkörper zogen. Harry fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über die wunden und schloss sie. Dann rannte er in seine Räume und kam mit 3 Phiolen zurück. Diese flöste er Novae ein.

„ Nun können wir nur gucken ob er darauf anspricht… er gab mir die Tränke während unseres Trainings und sagte wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte, soll ich ihm die geben." Erklärte er Hermine, die mit Tränen in den Augen neben Novae kniete.

„Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen." Verlangte Hermine

„Das ist nicht nötig." Kam die schwache Stimme von Novae plötzlich.

„Novae was ist passiert?" wollte Harry wissen.

Langsam richtet Noave sich auf und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Als ich gestern ging habe ich mich auf die Suche nach der Magiesignatur der Rolather gemacht. Tatsächlich spürte ich 2 auf. Der erste Ort war in der Tundra von Russland… leider habe ich dort nichts mehr gefunden. Das heisst jemand hat Baltharion in seiner Gewalt. Sofort habe ich mich auf den Weg zum zweiten Ort gemacht. Er war noch versiegelt, also brach ich das Siegel in ging hinein. Dann schaltete sich das Sicherheitssystem ein. Die Magie in dem Kristall Manifestierte sich und auf einmal stand ich Gelrog gegenüber. Er war jedoch noch nicht befreit. Seine macht hingegen war vollständig vorhanden. Es begann ein Kampf, wie ihr seht darf man sie nicht unterschätzen… ich schaffte es grade so ihn zu besiegen. Danach zerstörte ich den Kristall… somit ist Gelrog vernichtet." Berichtete Novae ihnen.

Hermine indess hatte sich neben Novae gesetzt und sich leicht an ihn angelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen zugehört. Harry hingegen hatte einen anderen Gedanken im Kopf.

„Wir müssen unbedingt herrausfinden wer den Kristall von Baltharion hat."

„In der tat, denn Baltharion war der stärkere von beiden."

„Novae… wenn Gelrog dir schon so zusetzen konnte, kannst du Baltharion denn besiegen?" fragte Hermine nun und sah Novae direkt in die Augen.

Er sah ihr einige Sekunden einfach nur in die Augen, dann sagte er nur „ Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht das der Krieg mich noch verfolgen würde."

„Zusammen schaffen wir das schon Novae" machte Harry ihm mut.

Sie saßen noch eine weile rum und Harry war eifrig am überlegen was sie als nächstes tun sollten. So bemerkte er auch nicht das Novae und Hermine eingeschlafen waren. Er sah sich die beiden an und dachte daran wie erschöpft Novae eigentlich sein musste. Er beschwor eine Decke für die beiden und deckte sie zu.

„Erwache Baltharion" sprach eine tiefe Stimme

Der Kristall fing an in sämtlichen Farben zu leuchten. Er veränderte seine Form und nahm menschliche Züge an. Als das Licht abnahm sah man einen Mann dort stehen. Er hatte eine sehr helle Haut. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und hatte ein schwarzes Hemd an und an seinem Gürtel hing ein Katana.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist auf der Erde… sagt dir der Rat der Ahnen noch etwas?"

„In der tat" antwortete Baltharion gereizt

„Was würdest du sagen wenn ein Wächter auf der Erde ist? Samt einem Schützling."

„Dann würde ich sagen, das sie nicht mehr lange leben werden. Jedoch werde ich einige Zeit brauchen um meine vollen Kräfte wieder zu erlangen."

„Nun, was hälst du davon wenn wir zusammen arbeiten würden? Dieser Wächter stört meine Pläne."

Baltharion sah seinen gegenüber durchdringen an.

„Dann haben wir wohl einen Deal, ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. In 2 Monaten werde ich meine volle Kraft wieder besitzen und hier her kommen." Antwortet Baltharion und war verschwunden.

Alles was man noch aus dem Raum hörte war ein Lachen.


	8. Was nun?

Novaes Schlaf war unruhig.

Immer wieder hatte er den Kampf gegen Gelrog vor Augen.

„Oh! Der kleine Novae ist erwachsen geworden. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, das du hier erscheinst?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Nun ich nehme an, dass du mich vernichten willst? Aber ich glaube daraus wird nichts!" Mit diesen Worten zog Gelrog sein Schwert und stürmte auf Novae los.

Dieser wehrte die heftigen Schläge mit seinen Katanas ab.

Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch sprang Novae zurück und schoss ein Cero auf Gelrog ab.

Dieser jedoch wich aus und griff seinerseits mit einem Cero an.

Novae schlug den Angriff beiseite, übersah in dem Augenblick jedoch das Gelrog schon neben ihm stand und mit seinem Schwert ausholte.

Novae schaffte es nicht mehr ganz dem Hieb auszuweichen und hatte nun eine Wunde an der Schulter.

„Dein Lehrmeister war besser, Jüngling. Du bringst ihm Schande" Spottete Gelrog.

Plötzlich breitete sich eine schwarze Aura um Novae aus.

„Wage es nicht über ihn zu sprechen… HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN, Getsuga Tenshou!"

Die schwarze Energiewelle riss Gelrog nach hinten. Doch plötzlich merkte Novae eine Präsenz hinter sich und schon durchbohrte ihn ein Schwert.

„Was zum…"

Novae drehte seinen Kopf und sah einen grinsenden Gelrog hinter sich stehen mit einer blutigen Wunde am Kopf.

„Ach Novae… du warst bei dem Kampf damals nicht dabei, sonst hättest du nicht den Fehler begangen, nachzusehen ob ich tot sei." Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert aus Novae raus und trat ihn zu Boden.

Novae spuckte Blut. Er hatte ihn eindeutig unterschätzt. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und sah Gelrog an.

„Mein Lehrmeister starb damit es euch nicht mehr gibt… ich werde…ich kann hier nicht versagen. Getsuga Tenshou".

Doch die Energie löste sich nicht, wie es sonst immer der Fall war, vom Schwert, sondern tanzte die um die Klinge.

Novae verschwand und tauchte hinter Gelrog auf.

Er holte weit aus.

‚Ich muss es jetzt zu Ende bringen!'.

Gelrog wollte den Hieb abwehren, doch Novae durchschlug sein Schwert einfach. Er schnitt Gelrog den Oberkörper auf und sackte auf die Knie.

Gelrog jedoch holte mit dem letzten Funken Kraft aus und schaffte es noch Novae mit dem Rest seiner Klinge eine Klaffende wunde über den Oberkörper zu ziehen.

Dann fiel Gelrog nach hinten und verschwand in einer Lichtexplosion.

Sofort wurde Novae wach.

Er war anfangs verwirrt, da er nicht mehr in der Höhle wieder fand.

Dann merkte er, dass jemand neben ihm war.

Er schaute zur Seite und sah in das Gesicht von Hermine. Sie schlief noch und er wollte sie auch nicht wecken, indem er nun aufstand. Also entschied er sich dazu die Augen noch mal zu zumachen.

Um 6 Uhr kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum und weckte die beiden schlafenden, damit die anderen Schüler sie so nicht sahen.

„Hey ihr Schlafmützen, aufstehen", flüsterte Harry den beiden zu.

Novae öffnete als erster die Augen. Dann wachte auch Hermine auf.

Die beiden bemerkten, dass sie sich im Schlaf wohl von einer sitzenden Position in eine liegende begeben hatten.

Hermine sprang mit einem knallrotem Kopf auf, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und rannte in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Novae indes stand auf und beschwor mit einer Handbewegung neue Anziehsachen, die genauso aussahen wie seine alten.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück blieb Novae plötzlich stehen.

„Er ist erwacht…" flüsterte er.

„Also wird es bald so weit sein?" fragte Harry.

„Er wird einige Zeit brauchen um seine Kräfte zu mobilisieren… ich schätze so ein bis zwei Monate."

„Nun dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Ja…und die werde ich nutzen müssen… aber nun lass uns erstmal zum Frühstück gehen."

In der großen Halle fiel ihnen auf das Dumbledore nicht gut gelaunt aussah. Es schien so als ob er Harry und Novae mit seinen Blicken am liebsten töten würde.

„Nun, es sieht so aus als wenn wir nun wüssten wer Baltharion erweckt hat… nun stellt sich die Frage was Dumbledore machen wird. Er ist nun der Schwächste."

„Ich hab das ein ganz, ganz blödes Gefühl…"

„Ach ja, Harry da fällt mir ein: Aufgrund der aktuellen Geschehnisse, bitte ich dich diesen Ring zu tragen." Novae ballte ein Faust in der es kurz aufleuchtete.

Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Ring der mit einer roten Linie durchzogen war.

„Wenn du ihn trägst, weis ich zum einen immer wo du grade bist und zum anderen kannst du in deinen Gedanken nach mir rufen. Ich werde hin und wieder Trainieren müssen. Es ist zu riskant zu versuchen, Baltharion auf meinem jetzigen Level zu bekämpfen."

„Ok, ich werde ihn tragen. Das nächste Mal kannst du aber auch vorher auf die Knie fallen" scherzte Harry noch.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und machten sich auf zu Verwandlung.

Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er überlegte was er nun machen könnte.

Auf der einen Seite stand nun Harry, der gewaltig an Macht zugenommen hatte, das spürte er.

Hinzu kam, das er nun seinen Wächter bei sich stehen hatte… der noch mal in einer ganz anderen Liga spielte.

Dann hatte er noch Voldemort als Gegner.

Der alleine war schon mächtig genug… nun hatte er aber auch noch das Artefakt um einen Kämpfer zu befreien. Durfte man der Sage Glauben schenken, so musste dieser mindestens so mächtig sein, wie der Wächter.

Dumbledore konnte nur hoffen, dass sich diese beiden Giganten gegenseitig vernichten würden.

Dann hatte er nur noch Harry und Voldemort vor sich stehen.

Er ahnte aber bereits, dass Harry ihm wohl mehr Ärger machen würde.

Plötzlich blickte er nach hinten und grinste.

„Ja … das ist es… es tut mir leid mein alter Freund… aber ich brauche mehr Macht"

Und mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht zog er seinen Zauberstab.


End file.
